


A Softer Shade of Red

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: When Peter Parker from the future shows up in the Stark lab, Peter Parker from the present day has to watch this other version of himself kiss Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	A Softer Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



There wasn't a flash of light, no noise, or anything to indicate that something was about to change in the lab. One moment, it was Peter and Tony, sitting at different work stations, each working on their own project, and the next, they were suddenly not alone.

When Peter looked up, his blood instantly ran cold. An intruder in the lab could mean a bad guy, someone to fight, but the man -- the full grown, actual _man_ \-- that stood before them was... him. Another Peter Parker, but this one looked to be in his late twenties. He looked broader in the shoulders, and he had a brown ruff of stubble across his chin, but he was definitely Peter.

Tony was staring too. "Huh."

Parker (as present day Peter came quickly to think of him, just to save on confusing even himself) crossed the room in long confident strides. "Tony," he said breathlessly. He took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Oh," Peter said, that cold icy feeling now running down his spine. It was like his actual fantasies come to life. The thought of a secure, older version of himself kissing Tony without any warning had crossed his mind more than once. And here it was.

Tony made a noise of surprise, his hands raising halfway, almost in surrender, before they came to rest on Parker's hips. Parker's hand slid up into Tony's hair, his whole body leaning against Tony. 

"Uh, um, hey?" Peter tried. It should have been more fun to see himself kissing Tony, but it wasn't _him_. It was some alternate universe-time travel version, and that wasn't what he wanted. "Could you stop doing that?"

Parker pulled away from Tony and gazed at him for a moment. His hand dropped from Tony's hair and rested on his chest. "Wow. Hi."

"Hi," Tony replied, but he didn't sound nearly so dreamy. He had been kissing Parker back for sure, and from Peter's perspective, seemed to be enjoying it, but his tone was clipped. "Where the hell did you come from, McFly?"

Parker blinked, then looked over at Peter. The dopey smile dropped from his face. He looked back and forth between Peter and Tony a couple of times, and then back at Peter. "Wait. You're -- how old are you?"

"Nineteen," Peter replied.

"Shit!" Parker took a dramatic step backwards and slammed his palm against the nearest counter top. "Shit, shit, shit." He paused, his mouth curling up into a tight frown. "Shit!"

"I take it something has gone wrong," Tony said. He was looking at Peter, as if making a commentary on the scene in front of them, as opposed to actually talking to Parker.

"They overshot me by three years. _Three years_! I could tell you why I came back, but the foundation hasn't even been built yet. It wouldn't make sense to you."

"Try me." Tony took a step forward and grabbed the silver bracelet off Parker's wrist and began to inspect it. "What is this anyway? _This_ is your time travel device? Who designed this? Don't say it was me. Do not tell me that I made this."

Parker hesitated. "I mean, it's your original design. You didn't actually make it."

"Why not? Am I dead?"

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you that."

"Me being dead explains, well, this. Not the kissing. Is that a thing we do in the future? Actually, that might explain the kissing."

Parker shrugged. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if I'd been sent to the right time. It's going to be another year before he tells you how he feels." He pointed to Peter on the word _he_.

"Oh, no, leave me out of this, thanks," Peter said. He stood up and joined them. It was weird, standing next to this other version of himself, who seemed so much larger, even when they were the same height.

Tony looked at him. "What's that, then? How do you feel?"

"I... don't. We have to wait a year, I guess."

"It's too late for that."

Parker groaned and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, really, past me, I am. I didn't want to mess up the timeline, but... in three years, it's going to make sense. Now, Tony, please, give me the bracelet."

Tony held it up like he was playing monkey in the middle, which was slightly hilarious, as if any version of Peter couldn't easily snatch it away from him if they wanted to. "You're not going anywhere with this thing, it's dead."

"It's recharging. It's going to take a couple hours. I thought I'd be spending this time telling you what's going on, making a plan. Not... this." Parker bit his lower lip. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. You know where it is." Tony kept his gaze on Parker as he walked out of the lab, and the second they were alone, turned on Peter. "What feelings?"

Peter's jaw dropped. "That's what you want to talk about? There's a time traveler in the lab! He basically said you're going to be dead in ten years! I think there's more important topics to discuss right now."

"You didn't kiss that guy. Do you kiss like that?"

"No," Peter answered, a little desperately, and far too honestly.

Tony tapped two fingers under Peter's chin and tilted his face upward. " _He's_ been practicing. With me, apparently."

"Is it practicing if you're kissing your own boyfriend?"

"Oh, so we're boyfriends now?"

"I--I didn't say that. He's boyfriends. With you in the future. Probably."

Tony pulled his hand away. "Based on the information, that's a reasonable hypothesis." He flipped the silver bracelet around in his hand and considered Peter for a minute.

The lab door opened and Parker walked back in. He settled his eyes on the bracelet. "Tony. Can I have that back?"

"No," Tony replied without hesitation. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"What?" Parker asked.

"What?" Peter echoed. 

"We could go upstairs while your really bad time travel device charges up, have some fun, and then I could make some upgrades while you're here. I don't think you're going to want to miss this opportunity." Tony paused and clapped Peter on the shoulder. "The kid's coming too. You can give him some pointers."

Peter gaped at Tony. "Mr. Stark, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I..." Peter didn't think his first time with Tony would A) ever actually happen and B) be a threesome with anyone, let alone a future version of himself. But maybe Tony was right about the pointers.

Parker looked torn. "That's not really how any of this went. I probably shouldn't mess up the timeline anymore than I already have."

Tony took a step toward Parker and softly replied, "If I am dead, don't you want to give him more time?"

The only sign of real distress was a slight hitch in Parker's breath. Otherwise, he didn't flinch. "And a threesome helps, how?"

Tony grinned. "I get to see where we are and where we're going."

Parker sighed. "I could never say no to you."

"And you?" Tony asked, turning to Peter.

Peter bit his lower lip. "I probably can't say no either, but you don't actually like me. I mean, you like me, but you don't -- not like that. You're only saying this because he kissed you. Maybe he's right. Maybe we shouldn't mess up the timeline. And whatever happens will happen. Scientifically speaking, none of this makes any sense and--"

Tony kissed him. Peter froze for half a second before he melted into the kiss. His excitement receded into deep contentment before turning into a different sort of excitement.

"I love it when you talk scientifically," Tony murmured against Peter's mouth. He pulled back a little bit and touched Peter's warm cheek. "And who said I didn't like you? Like that. Just because he waited another year doesn't mean we have to."

"Oh. Yeah." Peter grinned. He glanced over at Parker, who was smiling at them, with just a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "So, threesome?"

Tony pocketed the time travel bracelet and with his hand on Peter's shoulder said. "This is the best day ever."


End file.
